Pancreatic cancer is the fourth most common cause of cancer deaths in the United States with over 42,000 diagnosed with this disease every year. The prognosis is extremely grim for affected patients with <5% chance of survival within 5 years. The disappointing performance of current treatment modalities makes it imperative to investigate alternative strategies against pancreatic cancer. Combinatorial chemoprevention using low doses of drugs has the potential to provide an answer in terms of arresting this fast-spreading disease even before it is initiated. Aspirin, curcumin and sulforaphane have recently received significant attention as chemopreventive agents, however, no group has investigated a combinatorial effect of these agents despite recent evidence of synergistic activity of many promising chemopreventive agents when administered in combination. Also, there is limited data in literature as to the optimal chemopreventive combinations, doses, efficacy, side effects and an ideal formulation strategy to deliver these chemopreventive agents against pancreatic cancer. The formulation strategy for pancreatic drug delivery is important to consider in order to elicit any type of a meaningful therapeutic response. Nanotechnology-based drug delivery systems are currently being evaluated to deliver chemopreventive combinations that would lower the doses with lesser chance of toxic side effects, while maintaining efficacy. The application of such a system has never been studied in pancreatic cancer. Thus, the overall goal of this pilot study is to develop an effective, low dose, novel combination of chemopreventive agents delivered using a unique nanotechnology-based delivery system for the prevention of pancreatic cancer.